Starscream the mighty
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: this is Starscream's side of the story of arise Shotimus prime.
_This is the other side of Arise Shotimus prime it is Starscream's story._

Chapter 1 father

Megatron had just arrived home and his lovely mate Switchblade she was in the middle of making a something. "What are you making?" He asked her. "It's a sparkling blanket." She answered. Megatron was shocked. "You mean I'm going to be a dad?" Megatron said. Switchblade nodded. He kissed her.

The months passed and Megatron was doting on her. "Honey you shouldn't do that, not with junior on the way." Megatron said. "But sweetie I'm not helpless." She told him. "I know but the medic said you should take it easy." He said. "I know." She said. Megatron had a surprise.

"Can I look now oh! Can look now!" She said. "Easy don't freak out the sparkling." Megatron said. "The sparkling is fine it's the freaked out daddy I'm worried about!" She told him. "Okay open your eyes." He said. "Wow," She said. "Bedroom for junior." Megatron said. "Yes and keep in mind little junior is due any day now." She said. "I know that!" Megatron said. "I think our son will be big strong ground bot like you," She told him. "No he'll be a seeker like you." Megatron said. He placed his hand on her stomach. He felt his little son kick. "Oh someone I think really wants to come out." Megatron said. "I'll say," She said. Megatron spoke to the unborn sparkling. "You have to wait one more week so just behave yourself in there." Megatron said. A couple of soldiers entered and saw Megatron talking to his unborn child. The two of them looked at each other. "Has he blown a circuit?" Cyclonus asked in a whisper Demolisher. "No he's just being a typical expectant father. My dad did the same thing before my little brother was born." Demolisher whispered back harshly. Demolisher then cleared his throat. Megatron turned his head and saw his two soldiers. "Sorry if you saw that." He said. "Don't worry about it sir." They said. "So what do you two want?" He asked them. "Sir the Decepticon Teardown's mate has just given birth to son his name is Thundercracker a seeker just like his father." Demolisher said. "Hmm our sparkling and their sparkling will be ideal playmates." Switchblade said. "Oh yeah and another new seeker sparkling was born to another the couple Diver and Scam, his name is Skywarp," Cyclonus said. "No doubt those three would be wonderful playmates." Megatron said. "Maybe they will even form a trine." Switchblade said.

Megatron was fast asleep and then Switchblade woke him. She was looked like she was in pain. "Megatron the sparkling is coming!" She said. Megatron optics grew wide. "Okay let's get you to the hospital." Megatron said. They got into the transport ship and arrived at the hospital.

Switchblade was breathing heavy. "Remember what the doctor said small breaths," Megatron said. Switchblade began to breath a little better. The Decepticon medic came in. He began to look over everything. "Hi I'm Stabber," He said. "So you're here to deliver our..." Megatron said. "Yep I'm here to deliver it. Well Switchblade everything seems to be in order." Stabber said. Megatron got a cloth and began to wipe his wife's face. "Easy my love," He said. She reached up and pulled him into a small kiss. But it was interrupted by contraction. "AH!" She said. "You two can play kissy face later. This sparkling is going to come soon so I have to get ready you too Megatron." Stabber said. It was time for delivery. "You can do it Switchblade." Megatron encouraged her. "I don't think I can Megs," She said. "Come you can do it just do what he says keep pushing." Megatron said. And Switchblade continued to pushed. Then suddenly. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It was the sound of sparkling cry. IN fact the sparkling wasn't crying mostly he seemed to screaming. A very loud scream. Megatron saw his son he was seeker just like his mom. "Switchblade our son he's a little seeker. "Yes I see that." Switchblade said. Stabber's audios were ringing. "Man your son sure is screamer, you can her this scream from the stars." The medic said as he finished giving the little seeker his first checkup. "He's right our son sure has quite a set of pipes. His intake capacity must quite amazing. That's it I know the perfect name for him." Megatron said. "What my dear?" Switchblade asked. "Starscream because of his very loud scream that you just might be able to hear from the stars." Megatron said. "I love that name it suites him." Switchblade said. The medic filled out everything. He wrote Starscream's name on hospital bracelet. He handed the sparkling who was finally begin quiet down because all that screaming was making him tired to his mother. "Starscream our little Starscream." Switchblade said. Starscream was feeling safe, warm and secure in his mother's arms. Most of the warmth was from the blue blanket he was wrapped in. Switchblade decided to let Megatron hold him. Megatron was a little nervous. He heard rumors that seekers sparklings are more delicate than other sparklings. "Don't worry sweetie just hold him nice and easy and support his little head." Switchblade said. Megatron cradled the small sparkling in his arms Starscream seemed pretty comfortable in his father's arms. Starscream looked into his father's optics. Megatron saw the look of innocence and trust in his young son's optics. Megatron smiled and looked out the window he knew he had to tell his fellow Decepticons about the his heir the future leader of the decepticons. Starscream noticed that his father wasn't paying any attention to him so he squirmed around. That caught Megatron's attention he saw his son wanted attention so Megatron looked down at him with love. Starscream drank all the attention up. Then Starscream began to cry. Megatron was caught by surprise he almost jumped but he couldn't with Starscream in his arms. "There, there Starscream, everything's alright." Megatron said. But Starscream kept crying. "OH no Switchblade I think he's scared of me now." Megatron said panicking. "I don't think so," She said motioning to him to hand over their son. He did and medic returned. He was wondering what all the commotion was about. "I think sweet little Starscream here is hungry." Switchblade said. "You want to nurse him or bottle feed him?" Stabber asked. "I think she should nurse him since he is the heir of the Decepticons, he must have good start in life." Megatron said. "I was thinking about bottle feeding. So you can bond with him too." Switchblade said. "You can do both is you get an energon pump and put the energon you pumped into bottles and refrigerate it so Megatron can feed him we he needs to." Stabber said. "Great," They said but Starscream's hungry cries got louder. Switchblade brought him up to her chest and a little nipple came out and Starscream latched onto it and began to nurse. Megatron listened to the quiet slurping sounds of his son nursing. "Look at him go," Megatron said. "Yes he sure is get the fill he needs." Switchblade said. Starscream finished nursing and Switchblade began to pat him on the back ever so gently and then 'BURP!' Starscream sighed and yawned. "Sounds like someone is getting sleepy, Megatron said. Stabber placed Starscream in a med-bay crib. Starscream was fast asleep. Megatron knew he had to leave so he can announce the good news. "See you later dear." He said. "Be careful." She said.

Megatron made it the command center of the Decepticons. All the Decepticons stood in attention. "Men I have an announcement. Early this morning my son was born." Megatron said. "Congratulations sir." Demolisher said. "What is his make?" Cyclonus said. "He's a seeker like his mother." Megatron said. "What's his name?" Demolisher asked. "Starscream." Megatron answered. "Sounds like a good name." Cyclonus said. "Soon the ceremony of making him crowned heir of Decepticons will begin tomorrow when Switchblade and I bring him home." Megatron said. "I'll get Rattle-crack," Demolisher said. "Go ahead." Megatron said. Megatron went back to the hospital it was late and he saw Switchblade nursing Starscream. "I'm back," he said. "I see that I can't wait to go home tomorrow." She said. Soon the small family fell asleep.

The next day. The ceremony has just begun. Rattle-crack came up he broke open an oil can and dipped his thumb inside and made a mark on Starscream's forehead showing he is the next leader of the Decepticons. Rattle-crack pulled out some piston dust and sprinkled it on Starscream's head. Starscream sneezed. Rattlecrack picked Starscream up walked to the front of the crowd of Decepticons and he held out Starscream for all the Decepticons to see. he Decepticons cheered. "Presenting the heir of the Decepticon throne!" Rattlecrack said. All the Decepticons got on their knees and bowed before the new heir.

Megatron and Switchblade walked up and kissed and Starscream. he party was great all the Decepticons gave gifts to the newborn heir. Cyclonus spent most of the time at the party making little Starscream laugh. "Peek-a-boo!" Cyclonus said. Starscream giggled and gurgled. Apparently Cyclonus quickly became popular with the new heir. Demolisher walked over and joined in the cooing at the new heir fest. Starscream even though he had no idea what's going on he loved all the attention. Starscream feeling hungry began to cry and all the cons ran to the little heir trying figure out what's wrong. Switchblade came up to her son and placed his to her chest and Starscream began to nurse. "Aw," The other cons said. Somewhere on the Autobot's side of Cybertron an Autobot heir was born. Starscream's adventure has just begun.


End file.
